As well known to those skilled in the art, a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR) is an appliance used to record broadcast signals (that is, programs) on videotapes, or play programs recorded on videotapes. Such a VCR has been widely propagated to such an extent that almost all houses are provided with VCRs.
Recently, a cable broadcasting using different frequency bands from those of a terrestrial broadcasting has spread rapidly in addition to a development of the terrestrial broadcasting. However, there is a problem in that either a set-top box having therein a tuner for the cable broadcasting or an exterior-type cable tuner should be required separately so as to receive broadcast signals.
In order to solve the problem, a VCR system having a digital tuner therein has been proposed, which provides a function of allowing a user to record a specific cable broadcasting program on a videotape while watching any broadcasting program depending on the user's selection.
In this case, users can be provided with various menu screens through a Graphical User Interface (GUI) while simultaneously watching and recording a cable broadcasting program. Such menu screens, e.g., broadcasting program guide menu screens, provide convenience to users, but there is a problem in that menu screen data representing the menu screens are also recorded together with a cable broadcasting program on a videotape.
That is, these menu screen data are inevitably recorded on the videotape together with broadcast signals even though the users do not want the menu screens to be displayed. Therefore, when a broadcasting program recorded on the videotape is replayed, the menu screens are also displayed undesirably.